Photoaugliaphobia
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Deidara was never fond of cameras, so he thinks he'll share his mind about Tsunade's business. /Clearly AU, as canon as I do, Enjoy./


[[_Oh, hello there, I bet you thought that I fell off the side of the earth or something. I didn't. I have school and other things to attend to. This is my favorite pairing right now, you'll read it or you won't. I'm too busy to really focus on my readers; my reviewers, I love you guys though. I do need a beta, since mine is currently busy. Flames are accepted, as always. Karin is one of my favorite characters. No, she is not a slut in this story. _

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.]]_

_[[The title is a fear of glaring lights; which is sometimes perceived as a fear of cameras. Enjoy.]]_

Photoaugliaphia.

"Baby, look at that camera and smile." Flash, "Smile, you only get a shot like this once."

The blonde that stood in front of the huge contraption known as a camera, scowled. Did he want to be here? No. Did he care about this? No. The exhausted black haired girl dropped the camera; he hoped that it had burst into a hundred different pieces. To his dismay, it was barely scathed. "I think that it should be broke. Let's pretend it _is _broke. Bye." His voice showed his disdain for being here. The black haired hair simply scratched the back of her head and messed with the camera.

He hated that camera.

He hated _all _cameras.

Of course, his disdain was short lived as, who else could it have been?, Tsunade herself walked into the room. Her amber hued gaze burned into the poor boy's cyan colored orbs. She had the best glare he had ever seen. Much scarier than Sasori's. He kept his face blank though; he had learned that women like her couldn't be messed with. No matter how badly he wanted to tell her that her business sucked. 'Sucked balls.' "Just take him away; he isn't any use." Tsunade pointed towards a door. A grey door-he didn't like the look of the door. It loomed over him as he walked towards it. Then he mumbled something about Tsunade's business as he walked over to the door, included was several things one being,

"I _didn't _enter through this door, un, why are you being such a _bitch," _

Then,

"_... sucks balls."_

He had never been as scared as he was at this moment. Tsunade had grabbed him and pulled him back by his long, gorgeous blonde hair. The black haired girl had opened the door and just as fast as he was grabbed; he was pushed throw that grey door.

He didn't appreciate them manhandling him.

He shook his head, letting the curtain of blonde hair to fall over his right eye. He rubbed the back of his head. Too bad for them that he didn't have a sensitive head. That _barely _hurt him. "Oh welcome," His eyes danced upon the body of the most mesmerizing, beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had daring red hair that fell down his back; then there were those red eyes that met his as she smiled at him. This was indeed a wonderful welcoming, "Here's another for the workshop!" She yelled before standing up. His eyes watched her as she stood. He examined her full height.

She had long legs, long _elegant _legs.

He coughed, the only thing he could think of doing so he could remain composed, "Workshop, un?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. She wore black rimmed glasses; they suited her. Purple suited her too. He noted this all within the second it took him to ask her about the workshop. He had a strange attraction to this girl.

"Tsunade didn't like you, _or _you wouldn't take a decent enough picture. _Now _you have to work down here." The redhead told him. He scowled as she made a sweeping gesture with her arm to show him the stairs. He looked down and all he could see was black.

It was like a pit.

It was like _prison._

He wasn't going to stand for this. It wasn't something he was interested in. He didn't want to go work in a smelly workshop. So, instead, he was going to be frank with this girl. He stepped towards her on instinct and she back up until her back was against the door, a different door. It was wooden, not grey.

The funny thing was-she was _smiling. _

"If you don't want to go down to the workshop, that's alright; I need some help." She told him, twirling a finger around a blonde strand of hair. His eyes widened at her bold move. She twisted the doorknob and they stumbled into the dark room. Her nose touched his, their gazes were lust filled, "I don't kiss anyone until I know their name." She whispered.

"Deidara, un." He said simply before touching his lips to hers. It was a small chaste kiss, "What's yours?"

She giggled and tilted her head back, "Karin." He thought the name fitted her well. She smelled _heavenly, _so when they kissed again it was rougher. They were now introduced. The taste of her stayed on his lips; he wondered how long it would. Her back had met the wall and he pushed her up against it. His hands; one burying itself in her carmine hair, the other holding her waist. Her kissed him back; everything about him was inviting. She didn't mind if he was a stranger. This was a simple matter of fate, it had to be. He thought almost the same. One of his hands found hers as they broke apart.

"It's nice to meet you, un." Deidara smirked at her as she blushed faintly in the dark room.

"Same to y-" She began to say before the earth shattering voice of Tsunade rang out.

"_**Ka-rin!"**_ With that Karin swiftly exited the room with Deidara in tow, but not after she placed a sweet, meaningful kiss on his lips. "_**What were you doing?" **_

This would be fun to explain.


End file.
